Grimbeard the Ghastly
Grimbeard the Ghastly is a character that existed before the events of the books. Biography Lifetime Grimbeard was married to Chinhilda and had three sons; Thugheart, Chucklehead, and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II . Grimbeard broke Chinhilda's heart when he abandoned newborn Hiccup on a mountainside for being a runt, so she became the ghost that haunts the Bay of the Broken Heart. Hiccup the Second grew up with dragons after being rescued from starvation by them and years later Hiccup the Second returned and started the first Dragon Rebellion lead by him and his brother Furious. It was meant to be a peaceful talk but it quickly turned into a massacre when Thugheart lied to Grimbeard about Hiccup's intentions. Hiccup the Second was killed by Grimbeard, ran through with the Stormblade, but when he begged to Furious not to hurt anyone, Grimbeard realized what he'd done and tried to stem the blood but it was too late, Hiccup was dead and Grimbeard driven to bitter sorrow. In guilt, he burned down what remained of his kingdom and sailed off, never to be seen again. But before he left, he set up a scavenger hunt for ten items which were his favorite treasures, they were later called the King's Lost Things. Whoever found the lost things and brought them to the Island of Tomorrow would become the next King of the Barbaric Archipelago. He hid the lost things behind terrible dragons, trusted people, and great puzzles. He set up the scavenger hunt, because he hoped that the next King would be a better King than he ever was. Chucklehead and his descendants became the chiefs of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe and it is him Hiccup, Stoick, Baggybum and Snotlout are descended from. Thugheart was banished and formed the Outcast tribe and is it him that Alvin the Treacherous and Fishlegs is descended from. Hiccup, Snotlout and Fishlegs are his great-great-grandsons. Grimbeard's Treasure He was first mentioned in this sequel to the book How to Train Your Dragon. He was not only the world's greatest pirate, but Hiccup, Snotface Snotlout,Fishlegs, Stoick the Vast, Alvin the Treacherous and Baggybum the Beerbelly's ancestor as well. Grimbeard buried his vast treasure somewhere on the Isle of Skullions before his death, and Hiccup has to solve a riddle to find it before Alvin the Treacherous does. Hiccup finds the treasure underwater in a cavern with Alvin The Treacherous and Fishlegs but, the treasure is guarded by a Monstrous Strangulator. Grimbeard wielded a sword named Stormblade which he kept with him on all his journeys until it was lost and taken by Alvin the Treacherous who uses it to attempt to kill Hiccup. A Chiefly Reference Grimbeard is thought about a lot by Stoick the Vast. He often wonders what Grimbeard the Chief would do in a particular situation, as he is highly respected and thought of as being an ideal Viking chief. Specifically, Stoick wonders what Grimbeard would do after having received a threat from the Bog-Burglars, that Hiccup refutes as a plot of the Romans. Ultimately Stoick chooses his son's explanation over what Grimbeard might have done. How to Ride a Dragon's Storm Grimbeard was also mentioned again as winning the original swimming race in 3 months 5 days and 6 hours. For his prize, Grimbeard became King of the Wilderwest and asked for Murderous the Magnificent to be sacrificed to the Sky Dragons. How to Betray a Dragon's Hero Wodensfang reveals Grimbeard's original name was Speedfast, and also looked very similar to Snotlout when he was young. He would not accept the Dragonmark, a sign of the Kings of the Wilderwest and Dragon-Riders, and made it the Slavemark. He then banned Dragonese after being confronted by Wodensfang. He was also the one who enslaved both dragons and humans to build the kingdom on the island of Tomorrow. Personality Appearances Gallery 532338_377515925644248_1981022435_n.jpg|Last will and testament after Vorpent poison was applied HtBaP-GGsCoffin.JPG|Grimbeard's coffin (he wasn't actually burried in it) HTBAP-GGsTreasure.JPG G.G. on the Hooligan family tree.jpg|Grimbeard on the Hooligan family tree HtBaP-GGsRiddle.JPG|Grimbeard's Treasure Riddle HTBAP-GrimbeardsCoffin.JPG HtBaP-GGdoor.JPG HtBaP-GGLetter1.JPG HtBaP-GGLetter2.JPG HtBaP-GGLastWillTestament.JPG Tumblr ll25zbhjxe1qdwahko1 500.jpg Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Males Category:Chiefs and Chieftesses Category:Viking Category:Humans Category:How to Be a Pirate Category:How to Ride a Dragon's Storm Category:How to Break a Dragon's Heart Category:How to Break a Dragon's Heart - Characters Category:How to Steal a Dragon's Sword Category:How to Steal a Dragon's Sword - Characters Category:How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel Category:How to Betray a Dragon's Hero Category:How to Fight a Dragon's Fury Category:Fathers Category:Bearded Vikings Category:How to Be a Pirate - Characters Category:How to Speak Dragonese Category:How to Speak Dragonese - Characters Category:Human Characters from the Books Category:Group Leaders Category:Hooligans Category:How to Fight a Dragon's Fury - Characters